


love talk

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demigods AU, M/M, PJO AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: Jaemin doesn't expect his abilities as a son of Aphrodite to suddenly want to work when he's least expecting it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. pink magic

Jaemin's fucked up. He's sure that at any moment now, Huang Renjun will knock down the cabin's door and come in, and neither his mother nor his fellow brothers and sisters will be able to save him from the wrath contained inside the tiny son of Athena. Because, well, Renjun is 100 times scarier than any monster or supernatural being (a minotaur is adorable next to the violent chinese boy, for example). Currently, Jaemin’s hiding under Jungwoo's bed, hoping the pink bed sheets will be enough to hide his pinkish hair and help him camouflage like a chameleon.

Nothing happens for a few minutes, and Jaemin starts to wonder if he truly was just being over-dramatic out of habit. However, he cries victory too early, and when he thinks that maybe Renjun will not come to haunt him after all, he hears someone burst inside the cabin. His body instantly freezes.

"Where's the bastard?" The voice demands, angrily "Where's Jaemin?"

Shit. Shit. Shit-

"Oh. He's hiding under Jungwoo's bed"

Betrayal. Utter betrayal. And here Jaemin thought Sicheng and him had a true connection as half-brothers. But apparently, the connection wasn't strong enough, because true brothers don't give each other away like that. He's a fool, a fool that's about to get strangled by Renjun's small hands. He doesn't have time to do anything else but lament his stupidity for a few more seconds before someone reaches for his shirt (his _favourite shirt_ , might be add) and yanks him out from under Jungwoo's bed.

"I'm going to kill you"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention, really!" Jaemin tries to explain, frantically moving his hands around like a seal in the middle of a circus act "we were just messing around, I swear!"

"How do you _accidentally_ cast a spell on someone to make them fall in love with the first person they touch?" Renjun growls, gripping his shirt tighter (oh god it’ll leave _wrinkles_ ) "Don't bullshit me"

Jaemin throws his hands up in the air "Shit. I did not know I was capable of such a thing! Really! I can barely cast magic on my clothes, let alone charm speak!"

"Don't lie"

"I'm not!"

Jaemin can feel his brothers and sisters stares; can hear them gossiping like crows, murmuring to each other as if they're watching some sort of soap opera unfold right in front of their eyes (Well, camp _has_ been very boring lately, so maybe it is somewhat entertaining). On any normal day, Jaemin would be taking part in the gossiping too, not _be_ the reason for the gossip.

Renjun scowls at him, but (finally) releases the tight grip on his shirt and Jaemin thanks Aphrodite for still being alive.

"You're going to fix this and fix it quick"

"Yessir"

....

Jaemin's a dumbass, but he's not an ill-manered dumbass. It wasn't intentional, not really. They honestly were just messing around.

Donghyuck's not great at casting curses, and neither is Jaemin. So, after a few rounds of sword sparring, sweat, and Jaemin complaining about his utter lack of skills as an Aphrodite kid, they somehow got into a battle to determinate who was the worst at casting curses. And, while Donghyuck tried to curse him into speaking in rhyming couplets and miserably failed, apparently, Jaemin's total joke spell somehow did work. Of course, he didn't notice the success of his spell immediately, not until Renjun approached them to ask for help on fixing the string on his bow. Donghyuck, being the expert as a son of Apollo, moved closer to inspect the weapon, putting a friendly arm over Renjun's neck, exposed skin touching exposed skin. At that very moment the atmosphere around them changed, and Jaemin could sense the blunt feeling of _love_ hanging heavy in the air (and an impending feeling of doom in his stomach because Renjun was so going to cut him into little pieces and hide his body somewhere even Hades wouldn't be able to find him.)

He's not a great runner, but you damn bet he ran as fast as he humanly could when Donghyuck, very nonchalantly, turned Renjun's face to the side and boldly pressed his lips against the corner of the boy's mouth.

Jaemin didn't look back (too afraid to), only yelled an apology of sorts "I may have cursed him to fall in love with the first person he touched. Please don't kill me!" as he sprinted away to hide inside his cabin.

And that's how it happened.

Now, Renjun had given him 48 hours to figure out how to break the spell. Any minute, any second later than 48 h, and Jaemin's pretty face would disappear from the realm of the living. Jeno thinks he's exaggerating, but Jeno doesn't know the full power of an angry Renjun, not like Jaemin does anyways. Having met Renjun before coming to camp half blood, even before they both learned they were demigods, gives him certified knowledge on how Renjun works, and if the son of Athena said he'll suffer, Jaemin doubts he's lying.


	2. what is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin realizes something very peculiar about his love spell

Lunch is bizarre. Very very bizarre. The spell is apparently very effective, because Donghyuck cannot stop being disgustingly affectionate, stuck at Renjun’s hip like some sort of parasite. Jungwoo and Doyoung find it amusing, even complimenting Jaemin on the improvement of his skills, blatantly cooing at the two loverboys (if you could call them that) sitting across the table, because, oh right, Renjun had decided to sit at the Aphrodite table to glare at Jaemin and remind him that time was running out.

"Could I at least eat in peace?" Jaemin pleads, exasperated, as he tries to avoid renjun's stare.

"No"

Of course. What else did he expect?

"Renjunnie" Donghyuck suddenly exclaims, tugging at Renjun’s shirt. The son of Athena stops death-glaring at Jaemin to turn and look at the boy by his side.

"You’ve barely eaten anything" he continues, snatching Renjun's fork from his hand to pierce a little piece of delicately cut meat from his own plate, which he then proceeds to hold up for the son of athena to eat "here, I'll feed you"

Renjun's face burns a bright red, and Jaemin would be laughing if his life wasn't in danger. Unfortunately, he can't seem to control his body well enough, and a snort escapes him.

The Chinese boy looks at him accusingly, and Jaemin stuff his mouth with rice, trying to pretend nothing happened. It doesn’t work.

"Jaemin-" Renjun starts, annoyance evident in his voice. Jaemin closes his eyes as he chews the rice and expects the worst to happen. But before Renjun can say anything else, he gets interrupted by Donghyuck whining.

"Junnie. Eat." The son of Apollo demands, empathizing the pet name, holding the fork closer to Renjun's lips "You didn't have breakfast today." Donghyuck pouts, a frown forming on his face "you've been skipping breakfast for a lot of days now, actually, and you barely eat at lunch. Don't think I don't notice.

Renjun looks taken aback, jaw hanging open, speechless. "I- how-" Jaemin is equally as shocked. How does Donghyuck know that?

"I care about you, silly, so of course I notice" Donghyuck rolls his eyes, smiling, and messes renjun's fringe with his free hand "C'mon, now. Eat. I'll feed you"

Hesitantly, Renjun accepts the offered meat and starts chewing. After that, Donghyuck beams like the sun, beams as if he's just won the lottery or saved Olympus.

"You really outdid yourself Jaeminie" Jungwoo, who's sitting next to him, whispers into his ear.

But, as he watches Donghyuck feed Renjun, smile and laughter in his eyes, Jaemin wonders if this is truly something he did.

\---

After lunch, Taeyong takes Renjun away to revise the blueprints for the remodeling of the Athena cabin. Donghyck clearly doesn't want Renjun to leave his side, but with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see each other later, he lets him go.

"Follow me" Jaemin motions towards the son of Apollo, starting to walk towards the lake. "We gotta talk"

"About?" Donghyuck asks, curiosity evident on the way he tilts his head to the left.

"Renjun, duh"

\--

"You're telling me I'm under a love spell?" Donghyuck asks, incredulous.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Jaemin replies.

The son of Apollo laughs, crossing his arms "I think I would know if I was under the influence of a love spell, Na Jaemin"

The thing is. Jaemin is confused. A love spell would explain Donghyuck's necessity to be touchy feely (more than usual) with their fellow friend, but it certainly doesn't make someone suddenly realize that someone else hasn't been eating. Which means Donghyuck  _ knew _ Renjun had been skipping breakfast since well before the spell.  _ Which means _ that Donghyuck pays more attention to Renjun than he lets on.  _ Which means _ that the feeling of love that hung in the air after Donghyuck touched Renjun might have not been created out of thin air, but, instead, had possibly been  _ amplified _ . Jaemin wouldn't be surprised. He sucks at spells, so, maybe he didn't cast a love spell. Maybe he casted a feeling amplification spell.

"Let's go see Hansol, I think he might help"

\---

They find the son of Hecate hanging out with Yuta near the Pegasus stables. Jaemin likes Hansol. Actually, everybody likes Hansol. He's one of the oldest campers and has had more quests than anyone else. He's reliable and trustworthy. And well, he knows how to control magic. Which is the reason they’re there to ask for help in the first place. Jaemin might not know how to analyse or undo whatever curse he put on Donghyuck, but, the son of the goddess of witchcraft and mist must.

"Hansol hyung" Jaemin calls out, waving his arms "could you help us out with something?"

Hansol nods and mouths a sure. Jaemin sees him quickly tell the son of Ares goodbye and then start walking towards them.

"What's up?"

Jaemin sighs. "So. I cast a love spell over Donghyuck."

The older boy hums "that explains lunch"

Donghyuck scoffs, clearly offended. "I'm under  _ no _ such spell"

Jaemin ignores him "I want you to check the magic's aura. I'm not sure about it’s nature or what it does"

Hansol nods "Sure. But, let's go to my cabin. I can't concentrate here"


	3. romance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a: Jaemin and Donghyuck bicker inside Hecate's cabin.

Jaemin's never been inside Hecate's cabin, but he's heard things about it. Things like how if one of the stones on the wall falls he'll turn into a tree; or how heavy the mist hangs around the air, making reality and fantasies mix up. Nonetheless, as Hansol let's them inside and guides them to the living area, Jaemin's muscles relax. It looks just like all the other cabins. He's not going to turn into a tree. (Unless, of course, he enrages the goddess of witchcraft somehow)

Hansol seems to notice his uneasiness, and instead of providing any comforting words, he just laughs and pats Jaemin in the back “Don’t worry, we won’t turn you into mice or anything like that”

Jaemin shivers "Are you a mind reader too?"

Donghyuck rolls his eyes "Gods, you're so dumb"

Hansol laughs again "I don't need to read your mind, Jaemin. Your face says everything. Aphrodite kids are very expressive"

Jaemin smiles sheepishly "Am i that obvious? Sorry, I just...admire your mom a lot" more like he fears her. Just a little bit. A tiny little bit.

Hansol just keeps laughing. "You know my mom is pretty tight with your mom, right?" He pauses and then lowers his voice and whispers into Jaemin's ear with a grin "after all, ... _love_ is more often than not a nighttime activity" 

Jaemin grimances and slaps Hansol on the shoulder "I dont need you to remind me that one of my mom's main jobs is planning about fucking, thank you very much"

Hansol snorts and ruffles Jamin's hair. Jaemin ducks his head out of the other's reach and glares at him. He had spent _20 minutes that morning perfecting his bangs._ Jaemin doesn't appreciate his work being ruined in the matter of 0.5 seconds.

A sigh returns his attention to the present before he can imagine a vivid image of Hansol with suddenly purple tinted hair (Oh, if only his Aphrodite kid abilities could work) and both him and the older camper turn their heads to look at the son of Apollo.

"Do i have to be here? My brothers were going to have an archery match and i would much prefer to go see that than to follow Jaemin's idiotic theory" Donghyuck complains, leaning against a wall and making Jaemin worry he'll turn into a rat.

Hansol clears his throat and motions for Donghyuck to come closer "You're right. Let's get down to business then"

Jaemin had expected a whole ritual to determine the nature of the spell, or something like drawing a circle in the floor along with a few runes or greek words, but all Hansol does is touch Donghyuck in the forehead with one of his thumbs while closing his eyes. After a few seconds, the son of Hecate exhales and opens his eyes slowly.

"It's certainly not a love spell, Jaemin-ah"

"Is it an amplification spell, then?" Jaemin asks.

Hansol shakes his head and turns his hand so his whole palm now rests on Donghyck's forehead. "It's not. I can't fully explain it because it's a little bit complicated but, it's more like a-" he closes his eyes and inhales "like a truth spell"

Jaemin opens his eyes in surprise. "How did _I_ manage to do that?"

"Yeah, how could he manage to do that? He's the worst Aphrodite kid in the camp" Donghyuck voices out as he removes Hansol's palm from his forehead. "But at least that's somehow more believable than a love spell or an amplification spell"

Jaemin sticks his tongue out in a mocking manner "If i'm the worst Aphrodite kid, then you're the worst Apollo son"

Donhyck walks up to Jaemin with a fist in the air "You have the nerve-"

"Stop you two, or _I_ will turn you into mice." Hansol warns. It manages to make Donghyuck drop his arm but not to finish the violence, because the boy settles with elbowing Jaemin in the ribs once he's standing next to him. 

"Thank you, Hansol-hyung," Jaemin says as he tries to not grimace in pain. He'll get Donghyuck back later "You've been of great help"

"No worries" the older boy smiles and hangs an arm around their shoulders "But we should get out of here before you guys disturb my siblings with your bickering"

Both Jaemin and Donghyuck gasp in offence at the same time.

\--

Donghyuck immediately leaves him to run to Athena's cabin as soon as they say goodbye to Hansol. Jaemin sighs, deciding to lay down on the grass. Really, somehow this is more complicated than it should be. 

A _truth spell_ , he thinks. But what does that even connote? Does that mean Donghyck can't lie? (But that would mean his comment of Jaemin being the worst Aphrodite kid was his true opinion, and ouch. He's sure Hyuck is not that much of a jerk, right?) Or is the spell _only_ related to love? Jaemin groans and looks at the sky.

"You know it's kind of a struggle being your son, right?" Jaemin says, knowing his mother can hear him but will never answer him. For all that he likes romance stories as all his other siblings, he can't for the help of the gods, understand love or relationships.

"I guess i'll just tell Renjun what I know and hope he spares me" he mutters, before loudly shouting to the air "If i'm injured i'm totally going to put the blame on you, mom!"

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments if u want thanks  
> (the next ep is probs the last uwu)


End file.
